


Goodnight Kiss

by crowsofmurder



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowsofmurder/pseuds/crowsofmurder
Summary: When it comes to school work, Logan isn’t the best at taking care of himself. Lucky, Roman is always there to keep an eye on his roommate.





	Goodnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on Tumblr @sanders-sthetis-and-fics
> 
> Prompt: You’re my roommate who’s super cute and it’s the middle of the night and you’re cramming for your exams in your flannel pajamas and disheveled hair and it’s becoming increasingly hard for me not to kiss you

Another sleepless night for Roman. He had laid in his bed for hours trying to sleep before deciding it was pointless just laying there. Rolling out of his bed, Roman picked up his discarded red nightshirt and left his room. There were a few fading thoughts of Crofters and settling on the couch as Roman made his way down the hall, pausing when he noticed a soft glow from the kitchen.

Surely Logan isn’t still up, right? The genius with his strict schedule and the source of lectures whenever someone in their friend group mentions they less than ideal sleep habits. Usually Virgil and Remy. No. Logan wasn’t one for late night cramming, not when he was such a workaholic he’s at least a few days ahead with his assignments. There was no way he was cramming for exams.

And yet, Roman couldn’t help but stare as he stepped into the kitchen. Logan was hunched over the kitchen table with books and papers scattered around the table. His hair was sticking up in different places, most likely due to the hand that was tangled in the locks, while his glasses sat crooked on his face. Logan was still in his black button up but the buttons were undone and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows while his tie hung loosely around his neck. His usual slacks had been swapped for navy flannel pajama pants. 

Logan, the one who was always put together was suddenly not and fuck if it didn’t make him look completely cute.

Roman shook his head. Now was not the time for disaster gay thoughts. It was too late and he didn’t have the energy to keep himself from doing something stupid. In some world, it would have been the right thing to do to just turn back to his bedroom and leave Logan to his own studies. But it was late and at the very least, Logan shouldn’t be awake alone. So Roman cleared his throat, stepping into the kitchen quietly. “Hey nerd, a bit late for a study session, don’t you think?”

A muffled groan was all Logan gave in reply.

Chuckling softly, Roman continued passed the table, grabbing a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. He set it down for Logan, keeping a good amount of space between the glass and the papers, before sitting down next to Logan. “Really, Lo. It’s late. You shouldn’t be pushing yourself like this.” Roman urged softly, watching as Logan scribbled notes down. 

“I need to get this done, Roman.” 

He rolled his eyes despite the smile that made its way to his face as he reached over, hauling Logan’s work. “Logan, look at me.” Roman urged, a wave of relief when the other listened to him. It was clear that Logan was on the edge of crashing, most likely have been running on a sudden energy stretch, which was starting to reach its end. Roman sighed, letting go of Logan’s wrist, reaching up to brush his hair out of his face. “Let’s get you to bed. I’ll leave your books and papers here so you can continue once you get to sleep.” 

Logan’s eyes narrowed, his lips parting to try and protest but he knew Roman was right. His thoughts weren’t as clear as they were a little while ago and his eyes were growing heavy. Sighing in defeat, Logan nodded. “Okay.”

They pushed away from the table, Logan taking the glass of water Roman had gotten from him and they made their way back down the hall. They paused in front of Roman’s bedroom door, Roman sparing a glance back at Logan. He had covered a yawn with his hand and laughed softly. “Goodnight, Roman.”

Logan got all of three steps down the hall when Roman called for him. He turned back just as Roman leaned down and pressed his lips against Logan’s cheek. “Sweet dreams, Specs.” Roman offered Logan a smile and headed back to his room, shutting the door behind him.


End file.
